The pneumatic organ, most commonly found in churches and cathedrals, is driven by compressed air passing through orifices specially designed to vibrate the air in a varied array of tuned resonant columns thereby producing a plurality of musical tones. Control is generally accomplished by means of a keyboard and foot pedals linked to mechanical or electromechanical pneumatic valves regulating air flow to each air column. This type of instrument may be quite complex and is capable of producing clear, precise tones with a high degree of control, much the same as a piano, but with a distinctly pneumatic character. A second form of instrument somewhat akin to the subject invention is the aeolian harp, a stringed instrument played by turbulent air flow wherein the selection of notes is not governed by human control.